


Bring The Van

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: A wake up call from your boyfriend ends with an ominous request...





	Bring The Van

“Hey doll, it’s me.” Of course. Who else would call you withheld at 2am. Asshole.

“Best be important, Tiggy,” you grumbled. You didn’t mind that he was out at all hours of the day or night, you just treated it the same as being on call. You did object to your sleep being disturbed when you had a surgery full of animals to deal with the following day.

“We need your help, kitten,” he pleaded in a low voice. Oh joy, more playing doctor.

You let out a groaning sigh as you got out of bed, phone still pressed to your ear.

“Where are you guys?” You prompted as you pulled some jogging bottoms on over your sleep shorts: fashion could wait. Tig gave you the address in a low mumble, with an instruction that made your stomach twist horribly;

“Bring the van,”

***

“Tig, you do remember that Tara’s the doctor, don’t you?  I’m a fucking vet,” you whined as you climbed out of the van, rubbing your tired eyes.

You did a quick mental head count, unable to hide your confusion when you saw everyone as they should be.

“In here, kitten,” Tig guided you by the arm as you collected your bad.  He took you in through the now empty house, your insides increasingly tense with the apprehension of what you needed to deal with.  Tig paused at the garage door momentarily before swinging it open.  You let out a strangled cry at the scene in front of you.

One Pit-Bull in a cage, another lying in a wooden crate on a dirty blanket.  The latter was panting hard.  You approached carefully, unsure what was wrong at first glance until you heard the sweetest sound.  A tiny squeak came from the bunched up blanket and you saw two brand new pups at the dog’s belly.

“Kinda reckoned this was outta the Doc’s league,” Tig shrugged, “I just couldn’t leave ‘em, baby,” he explained with a pained expression.

“I know Tiggy.  What we gonna do with them?”

“Juice had his eye on the big guy,” he pointed to the cage.  “Maybe Ope will have one for the kids?”

“That leaves Mama and one pup,” you mused.  You knew where the conversation was headed, you knew the moment the door had opened.  You sighed, “Looks like we’re gonna have to move in at Teller-Morrow full time then, huh?  No room for these two at the apartment,” you reasoned.

Tig’s face beamed, as if all of his dreams had come true.  You couldn’t help yourself as your grin reflected his.

“I’ll have to take them in to work, check them all over,” you warned.  Tig nodded,

“Yeah, yeah, of course you do,”

You knelt down at the head of the crate, holding your hand out for mama to sniff.  She licked your fingers lazily and allowed you to stroke her.  Tig called the guys through with the kit you needed.  You approached the cage with some caution, bolstered as the large dog’s tail started to wag.  He started to snuff excitedly at your hand and you figured he seemed friendly enough.  Bobby handed you a slip-leash and hot-footed back out of the garage.  You snickered at his behaviour, apparently terrified of the big softy in the cage.  You ushered the dog out gently, easing the leash over his large head and walked him out.  He stopped and sat down in front of Juice, who instantly dropped to his knees and fussed the dog,

“Hey there big guy, you’re gonna come home with Juicy, aren’t you?  Yes you are, you’re gonna be a good boy, ain’t you Reaper,”

“Reaper?”

“Yeah, he’s a Son, I figured it suited him,” Juice grinned as he continued to scratch the dog behind the ears, “and you like it, don’t you Boy? Yes you do-”

“Awright lads, looks like Juice has pulled,” Chibs sniggered, “let the lass check him oot, Juicy boy,” he said, hoisting the younger biker to his feet by his cut.

You chuckled as you led Reaper out to the van.  Bobby’s eyes grew to saucers and he dived into the passenger seat, locking the door.

“Do not bring that thing anywhere near me,” he ordered, poking a finger at you through the window.  You raised an eyebrow in disbelief as you stroked the dog’s side,

“You know, I think Big, Bad Bobby is scared of you, Reaper,” you told the dog conversationally, “looks like he’ll not be visiting your new home anytime soon, hey?”

Juice edged out twitchily, hovering by the door as you gave the dog a once over.

“He looks good, Juicy,” you announced with a smile, “bring him in to me for his shots next week and he can go home with you straight away,”

“Awesome,” Juice’s nervousness disappeared with the dog.  You smiled as you saw the calming effect Reaper was having, “Umm, (Y/N)?” Juice was looking between the leash and his bike,

“Yeah, I’ll deliver him home for you,” you rolled your eyes fondly.

You left Juice outside to excercise Reaper some and returned to the garage, where Tig had settled with the dog and her two pups.  You sent Chibs to find a couple of towels and settled next to your clearly smitten boyfriend.

“Hey Mama,” you said in a low, soothing voice, “just gonna have a little look at these handsome babies of yours, ‘kay?”  The dog looked up and blinked, laying her head back down contentedly. You picked up the pups one by one, looking them over thoroughly. When satisfied with their condition, you wrapped first the brown one and then the black in towels and handed them to Chibs and Tig for safekeeping, whilst you checked that their mum was in good shape.

“They look all good to me, Tiggy. Let’s bring them home,”

“Hear that, Angel?” Tig addressed the dog, “you an the babies are comin’ home with us,”

“Angel hmm?” You pondered the name, “I like it. Reaper and Angel.”

With the efficiency of a military operation, you and the guys got the dogs into the back of your van. You left with an escort of Harley Davidson bikes to deliver your cargo.

***

Tig was reclined on one of the leather armchairs, Angel on his knee as he petted her adoringly.

“The size of that thing and you’ve got her like a baby. Damn Tig, it’s just not right,”

“Chill out, Bobby, this sweet thing ain’t no killer, just look at that smooshy face!” Tig squashed the dog’s jowls playfully.

“So long as Juice don’t bring that other monster,” Bobby grumbled from his perch at the bar. Piney chortled,

“You mean Reaper? That beast is badass.”

“Ugh, I hate it,” Bobby wrinkled his nose in disgust. Tig shot Bobby a hurt look and he covered Angel’s ears with a gasp,

“Can’t hate a dog, man!” Tig exclaimed as you strode through the door, effectively cutting the discussion short as Angel bounded off Tig’s knee to greet you.

“Hey Mama,” you purred at her, “these babies of yours are all good, lookit,” you showed her the pups and let them on the floor to mooch around.

Tig walked over to you and kissed you,

“Hey kitten,” he smiled, forehead pressed against yours, “all good?”

“Hey Tiggy,” you reciprocated his grin.

“How’s our babies?”

“Clean bill of health,” you beamed proudly. Nudging the brown pup gently with your foot, “Opie’s bringing the kids to meet Bullet here and take him home,”

“And the other?” Tig frowned with concern, picking up the black pup. He grimaced when you took hold of the little dog, winking at him with a sly smile,

“Well now I’ve got me a little black Harley all of my own…”


End file.
